Ars Gratia Artis
by NerdyBookLover
Summary: SasoDei YAOI! Oneshot. Rated M for smex. No likey, no read-y.


**If you don't like yaoi, or you don't support SasoDei, then you don't need to read this. The title is Latin and it means "Art for art's sake."**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or pretty boys named Sasori or Deidara.**

_**Ars Gratia Artis: **_

"Danna, un. I'm bored. Can we play, un?" Sasori turned to look at the blonde haired man leaning over him with a mischievous smile plastered across his face. He was sitting at his workbench, working on an old puppet of his, trying to upgrade it. He had been hoping to just get it over with right away and then not have to worry about it later. But that could wait.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'play', Deidara?" He decided to play dumb, knowing how much it tortured the blonde. Deidara pouted.

"You know what I mean, Danna, un!" Sasori turned his body to face him, his expression blank, as always.

"Fine, then. Let's _play_." In an instant, so fast that Deidara wasn't even able to see it coming, they were on the floor with Sasori on top of him. The blonde gasped. Sasori's knee was between his thighs, not actually touching him, but close enough to drive him insane.

"D-Danna!" Deidara was blushing. Sasori noticed this and moved up slightly to kiss his lover. It was soft at first, but then grew more passionate. Sasori licked Deidara's bottom lip, politely asking for entrance, which was granted a moment later. Their tongues battled for dominance, Deidara giving up almost immediately, much to Sasori's pleasure. As they were kissing, Sasori's hands were trying their best to touch every part of Deidara. At the same time, the blonde was removing his and Sasori's clothes, stumbling every so often in his haste. When they were both down to their boxers, Sasori picked Deidara up and walked them over to the bed, gently laying the blonde down, and then crawling on top. They continued their kissing and groping for a while, until Sasori became impatient and pulled down Deidara's boxers, revealing his erection. He took it in one of his hands and started to stroke up and down in long, teasing pulls. Deidara gasped as he felt himself grow harder. He arched his back causing his hips to grind into Sasori's. They both moaned, enjoying the contact. An eager Sasori removed his own boxers and trailed his hands up his lover's body to put three fingers to his mouth.

"Suck," he ordered. He'd already had enough foreplay. But Deidara was used to it. He took the digits into his mouth and sucked diligently. When he was finished, Sasori took back his fingers and moved them down to the Deidara's entrance, slipping one of them inside the blonde, slowly, and then starting to thrust when he knew his lover had gotten used to it. To the blonde it was slightly uncomfortable, but not unbearable. When the second finger was inserted and the two started to scissor and stretch his entrance, he whined slightly. By the time the third was inserted, Sasori had found the spot inside of him that made his vision go white with pleasure. Now Deidara was pushing into the fingers, obviously wanting more. Sasori removed them one by one, enjoying the sound of his uke whimper for more.

"Danna, come on! Stop teasing me, un." The blonde said wantonly. His danna smirked and moved his throbbing member to rest just outside of the blonde. His lover whined again, and he pushed into him. They both gasped- Sasori because Deidara was so tight, and Deidara because Sasori had immediately hit his sweet spot. Sasori took it slow at first, allowing his partner to get used to it.

"D-Danna. Faster, un." Sasori obliged, thrusting into the blonde with more speed and force. His thrusts grew more erratic as Deidara called out his name over and over again.

"Danna! Un, I'm gonna—" Sasori nodded. He was close too. He grabbed a hold of Deidara's neglected length and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Sasori no Danna!" The blonde screamed, as he came on Sasori's hand and both of their chests'. As Deidara was overcome by his orgasm, he clenched around his danna, which drove Sasori over the edge. He came inside of his lover, screaming his name. A moment later he pulled out of Deidara and lay down beside him, both of them sweating and panting. He looked at Deidara and could tell that the blonde was about to fall asleep, so he quickly kissed him.

"I love you, Deidara." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Danna, un." Deidara replied, before drifting off to sleep. Sasori stayed awake for a while longer, just watching his love sleep, before he too succumbed to sleep.

Deidara was the first to wake up. He looked over at his danna, smiling at the peaceful expression on his face as he slept. He cuddled up next to him, his head fitting perfectly just under his chin. Then there was a thump outside the door. He looked over and then saw the door open slightly, allowing a swirly orange mask to peek through. He sighed.

"What do you want, Tobi, un?" he whispered, so as not to wake his danna. But Tobi didn't take the hint and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sempai, Sempai, Sempai! Tobi needs to show you something!" This of course woke up Sasori, who blinked a few times and then glared at Tobi. Deidara got up off the bed and ran at the masked idiot. He tackled him and started punching him in the stomach.

"Tobi, you idiot! You woke up Sasori no Danna, un!" Deidara stopped punching him for a moment and sat on him instead. "Apologize. Now, un." Tobi started blabbering.

"Tobi is very sorry, Sempai. Tobi will never do it again. Please don't hurt Tobi anymore. Tobi is a good boy!" Deidara sighed and got off of the masked man.

"Fine, un. But you need to promise me that you won't bother me and Sasori no Danna for the rest of the day, un. Got it?" Tobi stood up and bowed slightly.

"Of course. Tobi will be a good boy and leave Sempai alone for the rest of the day." He scurried off quickly.

"Thank you, Dei." Sasori said softly. Deidara looked back over at him.

"Don't worry about it, Danna, un. Actually, I kind of enjoyed that. A good start to the day, un!" Sasori chuckled.

"Indeed. Now, what should we do? We don't have any missions and, thanks to you, now we won't be bothered by Tobi again." Deidara smiled and walked back over to the bed. He straddled Sasori's hips and brushed their lips together.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."


End file.
